


Day Three || I Didn't Go There

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Even the happiest couples have disagreements. It's high time for Sasuke and Hinata's first...and the lessons that come with it.





	Day Three || I Didn't Go There

Their first fight catches him off-guard. One moment they’re just...having a conversation. The next, it seems to snowball down a hill...and into a volcano.

It’s midday, the pair of them in the kitchen and working together to prepare a lunch. At first it starts with a companionable quiet before small talk blooms. Nothing forced. Just casual conversation they can both relate to.

“I’m already more than ready for Spring,” Hinata muses wistfully. “I want everything to be green again...days to be longer, and warmer.”

Sasuke just chuckles. “We still have months to go, you better get used to it.”

Lips pout, staring at the fruit she’s peeling. “I know...Winter isn’t even that l-long in Hi no Kuni. Or that cold. But it’s still a little depressing. I liked the snow a lot more when I was little.”

“Yeah, now it’s just a nuisance.”

“Mm…” Silence falls for a time. “And of course there’s the wedding, too - I’m really looking forward to it.”

That earns a scoff. “It’ll be...something all right.”

“Aren’t you happy for them?”

Sasuke doesn’t reply for a long moment. “...I guess I don’t really feel...anything about it.”

“Sasuke…”

“Which isn’t anything I can help. Naruto’s my best friend, sure...but we’re not as close as we used to be. Not after everything that’s happened. And Sakura…” He can’t help a grimace. “...things are even worse with her.”

“But they’re getting m-married! It’s a really big deal!” Hinata sets down her task, looking troubled. “...it took them a long time to realize their feelings for each other. And they’re your teammates!”

“I don’t have a sunshine and rainbows bond with my team like you do. You know that.”

“But can’t you at least  _ try _ to -?”

“ _ Hinata _ .” Sasuke’s voice gains an edge, cutting her off. “...I don’t want to talk about this. It’s just...not a subject I can bring myself to enjoy, okay? Naruto and Sakura are getting married. Big deal. They can go be obnoxious together for the rest of their lives. It doesn’t mean I’m suddenly wanting to be buddy-buddy with them both just because  _ they _ have something to be happy about.”

“Sasuke!”

“Look, it’s obvious you don’t understand,” he growls, patience beginning to thin. “Isn’t there any part of you that’s unhappy about this? You were in love with that idiot for years, and -”

“Naruto-kun isn’t an idiot!”

“And now he’s marrying someone else! The same annoying woman that pushed at my boundaries for years despite my rejection. That doesn’t bother you?”

“No! I don’t love Naruto-kun anymore. Maybe I never did! I looked up to him, and…” Hinata falters for a moment, looking torn between an angry tirade and frustrated tears. “...and maybe I thought I loved him. But we’ve moved on, Sasuke. Sakura’s stopped chasing you, and let herself o-open up to somebody else. Naruto finally gets his chance with a girl he admired since he was young! And I...I get to leave old feelings behind for something better. I just…” Her hands toss up, clearly at a loss. “...you really can’t find it in yourself to let all of that go…? Just for one moment, to wish them well?”

“...no. Have things gotten better? Yes. But they both have a long way to go in my eyes. At this point, I don’t care what they do. It’s all pointless, anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just...just nevermind.” He’s losing his original train of thought, and he’s only making him grumpier.

“What, do you think marriage is pointless?”

“That’s not -”

“Fine.” Down sets the knife and fruit. “...fine!” Hands up in a gesture of surrender, Hinata turns on a heel and leaves the kitchen.

Suddenly Sasuke reels, not sure where her flare of disappointment is coming from. “...I didn’t say that, Hinata -  _ I _ didn’t go there,  _ you _ did!”

She doesn’t reply, heading out the door and disappearing.

Silence.

At first, his temper swells. What the hell was that all about?! Clearly she doesn’t understand. His relationships with his teammates were so grossly toxic during his absence, and repairing them has been slow, stressful work. How dare she just assume he’s going to throw confetti and celebrate the union of a woman who obsessed over him with shallow feelings...and a man who refused to acknowledge the source of Sasuke’s suffering and drag him back - unwillingly - to the last place he wanted to be? At that point, they were no longer his friends...they were people who felt owed his time, his attention, his very freedom and decisions. Sure, they’ve talked about all they’ve done wrong - and Sasuke knows he’s no angel. But is she really telling him to just...ignore all that and act happy for  _ their _ sakes? Since when is that fair?!

But the longer the silence rings...the emptier this place feels. And the fuel for his anger diminishes until it extinguishes in a puff of smoke.

...damn it.

Several minutes pass with him fuming in the kitchen before moving toward the door, intending to go after her. But before he can, there’s a knock, and he pulls it open to find his brother.

Oh  _ great _ .

There’s a hint of confusion in Itachi’s usually-stoic expression. “...mind explaining why Hinata just burst into the manor teary-eyed and upset?”

“She started it!”

Itachi just blinks owlishly at the childish retort. “...and you finished it?”

Hackles already raised once more, Sasuke starts to pace beyond the door. “She was...talking about things she doesn’t understand!”

“That hardly seems typical of her.”

“It was about my  _ team _ .”

A pause. Ah...yes, this is a tender subject on the best of days.

“She’s pissed because I don’t care they’re getting married. As if I’m expected to, even with things being how they are between us. So then she jumps from that, to assuming I mean I don’t think there’s a point in marriage.”

That gets Itachi to sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “...oh, Sasuke…”

“What?!”

“You really find that hard to believe?”

“I just said it was pointless in regards to  _ them _ \- and I meant that from my point of view, not...not in general!” A frustrated hand combs back through his hair. “I didn’t mean…”

“...intention and interpretation are not  _ always _ the same thing, Sasuke,” his brother murmurs. “Just...consider it a moment. Hinata, despite her past feelings for not just Naruto, but Sakura, has found it in herself to nonetheless be happy for them.” A hand raises, cutting off Sasuke’s retort. “...I’m not comparing the relationships directly. It’s clear you have far more to lament. Hinata was fond of Naruto, true...and had plenty to be jealous of, what with his attention to Sakura. And you, on the other hand, have been rivals with Naruto for as long, with Sakura’s unwanted advances. These bonds then turned dark upon your defection, for reasons we both already understand. But...I don’t think that was entirely Hinata’s point.

“She wasn’t asking you to forget past wrongs. She was asking you to look to the future. And not just of that of Naruto and Sakura. Rather, as a segue for your own. Her friends - and to an extent, your friends - are getting married. Starting a new chapter of their lives. Isn’t it obvious? Hinata is eager for that chance, too. One she seems quite obviously wanting to have with  _ you _ . Instead, you shut down the notion of the idea as a whole. You may have  _ meant _ it in regards to your teammates...but can you really not see how at least acknowledging it in some kind of positive way would have assuaged her?”

Sasuke scoffs. “...women are ridiculous. I wasn’t  _ talking _ about us, I was -”

“I know. But these are sensitivities you need to learn to read,” Itachi replies dryly, but not without a small smile. “I know you are...out of practice in many regards to social constructs. Especially with women. But it would do you good, even in the most general of senses, to perhaps take time to think before you speak.”

No reply.

The elder brother sighs. “...well, I think it’s clear for now she’s intent on avoiding you. I will go supply your half of the story a bit less...volatilely. It may help. In the meantime, I believe she’s being seen to by the missus while  _ I _ handle  _ you _ . For now, I suggest you both take some time and think over the other point of view, hm?”

There’s a sigh. “...I’ve fucked this up, haven’t I?”

“Not irreparably. Just...temporarily. But it’s still a problem that needs fixing before it  _ does _ become too large a point of contention. True, Hinata must learn not to jump to conclusions, and to better communicate her true point...but  _ you _ must also realize you can’t treat every discussion like a fight. And you need to consider your words before they run away with you.  _ Both _ of you need to practice mindfulness...and better ways to settle disagreements than running away and losing tempers.”

“Maybe you were meant less to be an ANBU, and more to be a therapist,” Sasuke can’t help but deadpan.

Itachi chuckles. “I’m an older brother, a clan head, and a prior criminal. I have to know how to talk my way out of anything.” He sobers slightly. “Just be patient, Sasuke. And take a little time to think. I’d best head back...and  _ you’d _ best wait here.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Watching his brother retreat, Sasuke shuts the door, returning to the kitchen and sighing. For now, he puts everything away and tidies up - no sense in letting it spoil or leaving a mess.

He then takes a seat at the table, preparing to think...and to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! And...not exactly a happy one. I've never actually written these two arguing to THIS extent. But hey, it happens...and hopefully good ol' brother(-in-law) Itachi can help them sort things out, hm?
> 
> ALAS sees the relationships between Sasuke and his teammates needing a LOT of work post-699. Personally I find both Naruto and Sakura's behavior toward Sasuke anything but like friends...and Sasuke agrees. Repairing those bonds is just two of many things Sasuke has to figure out upon his return to Konoha, but it remains a point of contention for a good long while. 
> 
> Even after learning the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, both Sakura and Naruto continued to insist Sasuke return home...with little to no talk of how to both address and bring justice to the massacre...and take steps to ensure it (or anything like it) ever happens again. Can anyone really blame Sasuke for refusing to go back without SOME kind of plan for change? Sure, planning to destroy Konoha was flawed...as was killing the Kage. But he seems to be the only one willing to do SOMETHING to get things to change =/
> 
> ...anyway, I'm rambling aha. So yes, his team is still a major sore spot at this point. But Sasuke and Hinata will get through this. They both have growing to do: as individuals, and as a duo. That's just how it goes.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see y'all tomorrow! Hopefully with a happier prompt!


End file.
